Susan's Escape
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: AU; Susan's life after the Doctor leaves takes a turn for the worst. Implied Rape. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID. BESIDES, BOW TIES ARE COOL!**

**Susan's Escape.**

**1. Prison.**

" You're an alien ?"

David shouts at Susan were terrifying the young Time Lady. It was expected, she thought sadly. The Human race had started down the dark path of hate and cruelty to alien life forms.

David had held her after a long day rebuilding London and he'd felt her back. He'd felt the 2 hearts of a Time Lady beating in her chest.

Since the Dalek invasion of Earth 2 years ago, Susan had witnessed humanity start to become a neo fascist regime, governed by fear and hatred, with the belief that all alien life in creation was out to eradicate humanity and its beliefs. Such things would probably be scoffed at by a majority of humans.

Not anymore.

The Daleks had seen to it that humans suffered in the decade they'd occupied Earth.

Millions dead. Every major city in ruins. A volcano in England. Was it any wonder Earth was becoming Nazi Germany re imagined ?

A Nazi Germany with nuclear power, fission and fusion and hyperspace capabilities. Plus, add a volatile xenophobia. Not a good mix.

Susan had witnessed David and his friends becoming more and more xenocist and it frightened her. This was not the man she'd loved, the man she fought alongside against the Daleks.

Once more she cursed her grandfather, a Time lord known as the Doctor for leaving her without thinking what the repercussions would be.

" David," She pleaded, " I am an alien, but I've NEVER tried to murder you or anyone else. Let go of your fear, remember me and my grandfather helping you fight the Daleks. Did we ever mislead you ? Did we ever turn against you ? No, we didn't. we helped you when we could've turned a blind eye to what those vermin were doing. Please, David, don't become like the Daleks. They hate all other forms of life and believe in racial cleansing. You and humanity are better than this."

David stared at her stonily. For a moment Susan believed she was getting the man she loved back, then she found herself with a stun gun pointed at her face.

She didn't have time to move it went _ZAPPP _and a blue light went off in her face. With a cry, the Time Lady collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Susan came to in a cell. There wasn't much to see, just concrete walls, grey and barren. There was a bucket in a corner and a bunk set into the wall. The door had 2 flaps in the door, one set above like a letter box for the guards to see whether she was still there. The second was closer to the door. So, she mused, they intend for me to be fed like an animal.

The Time lady was offended by the lack of dignity.

What frightened her the most about the room was the metal chair set into the floor. It was a cross between the electric chair used for electrocution executions and a baby's high chair.

It was then the full horror of what the thing meant penetrated the Time lady's brilliant mind; they intended to torture her, maybe rape her. The idea the race she'd come to adore would do something so cruel was a terrifying concept and it made her physically ill.

It was then she noticed her clothes; they were ragged, grey and striped with faded black. They were unclean and showed off her long legs.

She checked her wrists quickly and found what she was looking for.

Before she had any chance of escape, the door opened and 4 men came in, one was carrying a metal tray with a silver cloth covering it, and the rest were carrying guns in gloved hands.

Susan felt her hearts turn cold with dread.

One of the men came close and removed his balaclava. It was David, but Susan barely recognised the man she thought she could love and be loved in return.

This David was cruel faced with a sadistic glint in his eyes. This was a monster in human form.

He motioned to the others with a move of his head and the men grabbed her and forced her into the chair, she didn't resist as there was no point; any one of these men would be able to kill her with a shot to her hearts.

As soon as she was secured to the chair, David started the " interrogation ".

" Why did you come to Earth ? What species," he spat the word at her as if it was foul on his tongue," do you come from ? What are their plans ? Are you a scout for an invasion ?"

The questions kept pouring out, on and on for a couple of hours. She tried to respond, but the stupid apes wouldn't let her get a word in.

David finally gave up and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over in the chair in pain and another man slugged her in the mouth, pulling her hair down. One of the men flipped a switch and the chair sank into the floor and it became vertical. Her mind went numb as she processed what was happening. No, they wouldn't.

" Please," She tried desperately, " Don't do it David, please. Don't become like ahh" She stopped as one of the men manhandled her so then she was forced on her stomach.

" Shut it, you alien slut ! You're gonna regret thinking you could invade Earth."

Susan heard the unzipping of 4 sets of trouser zips. Oh, no, she thought in fear.

She cried as the first one penetrated her…..

It went on like this for the next 6 months; interrogation, rape, interrogation, rape and force fed their vile seed. The same technique designed to make her talk.

She didn't crack, she used the mind techniques of the Time Lords to keep her sanity and also to block the pain. Her people had great control over their bodies.

Over time she became aware of screams from further away - she pitied the aliens on this world. Rassilon knew how many were being forced into hell like this.

It made her more desperate to escape.

She had a way.

Just then the door opened and David came in, the harsh light glinting menacingly on his uniform. Susan stared at him, uncaring.

" Susan," he began, " Please, just tell us what we want to know. We want to know whether your people intend to invade Earth." Well, she thought, that was lame.

Susan stared at him. Did this ….monkey really expect her to be this stupid ?

She leaned forward. " It's no use putting on the gentle voice with me, Campbell. You want to know who I am ? Ok, I'll tell you, you worthless ape. I am a Time Lady. My people are called the Time Lords. As for what I want, I want to leave this worthless speck in the cosmos. I am a time traveller, I was travelling in a time ship with my grandfather when he dropped me on this planet. My people do not care about humanity. They do not care about wealth or political power. They are simply knowledge gatherers. Start a war with them, I dare you. When its finished, tell me if it was worth it."

She leant back so her face was in shadow. " Why did you bother seeing me and talk to me like this when you and your thugs've been raping me for the last 6 months ?"

David looked at her and looked down. " I wanted you to break, so then this would happen. I cannot allow an alien to walk scot free on this planet. I thought I loved you but you are one of them."

That statement 6 months ago would've chilled Susan, now it simply didn't penetrate her heart. This human had proved he couldn't be trusted and now this.

" How many are here ?"

" What do you mean ?"

Susan stared at him as if he was an idiot. She sensed danger so she put a finger on the bracelet on her wrist. It was hidden by a perception filter and in the darkness of the shadows David could not see it.

" I've got ears. I can hear the screams of prisoners. I'm not the only alien here am I ?"

David's chest puffed out with pride. " Did you really believe that you were ? Every survivor of the ships we destroy are brought here and interrogated."

Susan opened a telepathic link with the bracelet. _Come to me_, she intoned. She'd had more than enough.

" Some of those people could be peaceful beings and you're torturing them to sate your bloodlust. What'll happen to them ?"

David was only too happy to gloat. He clearly believed the woman in front of him covered in dried blood was not a threat and could not escape.

" They will die and we'll use their bodies to create viruses and plagues for when we build the empire. The Daleks trampled over us, Susan, we wont let that happen again."

Susan still found some argument left. If she could talk to him….

" The Daleks were only one race. Not all races in the universe are like them, David. If you go out with this attitude, you could find a race more powerful than you."

This piqued the Human's interest. " What races ? What do you know about them ?"

Susan sighed and gave up. Just when she thought he could be reasoned with, that he would listen to her but she was wrong.

Just then she felt a vibration in the air, a tingling on the edge of her senses.

A TARDIS was materialising.

David looked around, feeling the wind and the chill down his spine. He whipped out his gun as the time and space machine materialised in the cell.

As soon as it appeared, Susan leapt towards it - and David, on reflex, shot her in the back.

In retaliation, a bolt a blue energy shot out an vaporised him and destroyed the cell.

Susan opened the door to the time machine, putting her hand close to the door and a scanner appeared and scanned her hand, verifying her DNA.

As the door opened, she collapsed on the floor.

As she grew weaker, she became aware of a tingling in her right hand. When she lifted it, her blood turned to ice. Her hand was glowing with regeneration energy.

As her eyes fluttered closed, she saw that through the closing door the rest of the prison was collapsing.

She closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n I don't own Doctor who. The bbc does. Lucky little ****tards**

**2. A New life.**

When she opened her eyes she became aware of several things. 1 Her TARDIS, yes, her TARDIS, was in vortex, 2 She was on the floor. Why was she on the floor ? 3. She felt…renewed.

Her memories hit her like a ton a thermo concrete blocks crashing down on her.

David finding out she wasn't human

…..shot and waking up in a cell….

the constant interrogations…..tortures…..

…Raped virtually every day…..

…..beatings…..summoning her TARDIS…..David shooting her…..David dying…..prison disintegrating….

…..regeneration.

As soon as she mustered the energy to stand, she found that she now had a different equilibrium. She was taller now. She stood there for a moment, feeling her new incarnation.

She turned to face the mirror on the wall.

Her face was more angular, with dark red hair falling around her shoulders, her green eyes were large and expressive. Her face was beautifully moulded and her skin tone, like all red heads, was pale and as fine as milk.

She was taller, about a head taller than her 1st life.

Whilst she was sad that she'd lost a regeneration, she was delighted that she could look in a mirror and not see the ruin she'd become at the hands of humans raping her constantly.

She looked around the TARDIS, noting there were changes.

Ignoring them for the time being, she moved to the console and opened a mind link with it, taking care not to imprint her mind on her ship. Her mind was still raw from the regeneration and she wasn't going to let the TARDIS rule her mind even though the chances of that were slim.

_**Mistress**_…

The TARDIS.

She heard the familiar word in her mind and she smiled, " Yes ?"

_**What are you doing **_?

" I'm scanning the prison I was in. I plan to rescue the aliens inside and return them to their people. I want you to erase their memories and heal them, then use the wormhole transport unit to return them home. Make up a…happy memory. That way, aliens can return to their lives and not worry about torture or death."

_**That will also mean they are ill prepared for any invasion from the human race. I've seen the empire they intend to build. Mistress, I strongly advise we avoid the 23 through early 26 centuries. **_

Susan didn't want to know what the TARDIS had seen in those times. She could guess instead; the empire David said would be carved in the blood of innocent aliens.

Susan got a hold on her nausea ( was it post - regeneration sickness ? ) and moved to a control, " Ok, lets do this. Ready ?"

_**Yes.**_

" Good."

She touched a control.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who.**

**3. Infinity.**

It took Susan 2 hours to free the prisoners. It was easy bringing them into the TARDIS, but erasing their memories wasn't easy - many aliens wanted to return to Earth and show the Human race the depths of their mistake.

But Susan succeeded in their aim in erasing the memories and also sending them home to their various planets and colonies.

The Humans had shot down in the last few months over 19 different ships, killing their crews, and stealing their technologies. Eradication of said tech was also a priority - Susan wanted the Human race grappling with possible answers for the next 70 years. Hopefully, they would see they were going to base their empire on blood for nothing. But, it was still a long and exhausting business - destroying the prison, destroying the DNA samples, destroying the tech, freeing the prisoners, erasing said prisoners' memories of their torture and healing them and sending them home.

She put up a warning buoy, saying the intergalactic version of the black death was on the planet.

Earth would get no more visitors.

But Susan had managed it and now she was slumped in a chair near the console. She looked around. The TARDIS was more homely than her grandfathers' run down Type 40.

It was more like a cross between a living room, a museum and Aladdins' cave. It was larger than a standard console room with sapphire blue walls, black flooring. There were beautifully carved bookcases with every major work of literature, both human and Time lord and each one worth a small fortune.

There were comfortable black leather couches with ornate cushions. There was a rocking chair, a highly polished wooden table with a chess board on it.

There were objects d' art littered around the room - priceless antique time pieces, some sundials, fob watches and one grandfather clock in a corner. She'd collected them on a trip to Earth and other planets. There were potted plants, each one in a self contained environment, to preserve them for all time.

One side of the room was more like a science lab; a trestle table with Bunsen burners lit under beakers of liquid of various colours. There was also science equipment littered around the table.

The console was larger and boasted controls and displays absent from most TARDISes. Some parts of it looked like it belonged elsewhere. Some were touch sensitive buttons, Victorian era switches and levers, telepathic interfaces and so on. The scanner screen was a large circle on the opposite wall. The time rotor itself was crystalline, with concentric rings suspended nearby - they were spinning now, as the TARDIS was in flight.

Susan was considered a pioneering prodigy by the Time Lords.

Growing up, she passed all her tests with a flourish and a pride not felt by novices. She entered the Academy and breezed through the first decade of work with no hassle. At the age of 12, she managed to pilot a Mark 2 TARDIS! With no problem.

When she piloted the time ship, she felt a thrill. This was where she wanted to be. She wanted to explore time and space and other realities.

But there was a problem.

Susan _**hated**_ the other TARDISes.

It wasn't the TARDISes themselves, it was the limitations that annoyed her. They were remote powered by Gallifrey. They left a telepathic trace from the Symbiotic nuclei on the universe, a thumb print as it were. They, ideally, needed a crew of 6, maybe more to properly operate the ship. Their abilities for multi universal travel was limited, you needed the exact phase shift of another universe to travel safely and then there was the walls of reality. What if they collapsed as she was moving through them ?

Safety was everything.

Susan started studying; she studied the science of block transfer computations, vortex theories, alternate dimensional travel and CVE ( Charged Vacuum Emboitments ), one of the most reliable methods of one-dimensional travel, the experimental and theoretical possibilities of future TARDISes and time machines.

Susan had spent over a 200 years going over the designs of various models of TARDIS, adding on, taking away bits, she added on and experimented.

She even added on a new method of powering a TARDIS, using a vortex tap - a kind of multi-dimensional hydroelectric power source to eliminate the reliance of the Eye of Harmony.

She lightly armed the time ship, giving the ship the ability to defend herself in case someone was trying to kill her or worse. Susan wasn't naïve; she knew that some things in the universe were dangerous and she had to be prepared.

Because the Type I ( for Infinity ) TARDIS didn't exist as far as the Time lords were concerned, Susan could come and go as she pleased and used that time to visit other worlds and meet new races.

Her grandfather, who didn't even know of his granddaughters achievements, stole a Type 40 TARDIS of all models. Oh, Susan had nothing against the model, it was the particular TARDIS her grandfather had stolen. It was old, unreliable, the time drive was faulty, even with the navigational computers were crap even without her grandfather imprinting on the TARDIS.

It was the imprinting of the nuclei that was one of the reasons Susan had wanted to improve the TARDIS in the first place and one of the principle reasons Susan NEVER told the Time lords what she was doing. Using the Eye of Harmony and the nuclei, the Time Lords could pinpoint a certain time ship ANYWHERE in the universe. So Susan had NOT used one link to power her ship.

The Space time event needed to create her TARDIS was linked to the time vortex itself. With a greater power and link to time, her TARDIS had greater power and ties with the vortex than normal TARDISes.

The Time Lords would only see a ghost image with symbiotic nuclei, but then again, the TARDIS only lightly touched her mind when she wanted to go somewhere interesting.

Susan got up, walked to the console and started setting the co - ordinates.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Sorry its taken so long. But I have been busy.

4. 1967 - A New Journey and a Reunion Between Friends.

**Ian and Barbara Chesterton were arriving at the Junkyard for the anniversary. They'd travelled with the Doctor and Susan for a while before Susan left for a new life with David. **

" **Hard to believe," Barbara mused, " That our lives, so ordinary, could become so….so…"**

**Ian smiled his wry smile, " **_**Extra**_**ordinary. I know what you mean; 2 teachers investigating a mysterious girl and forced to travel in time and space in a police telephone box."**

**They entered the junkyard and looked around, the place hadn't changed since that night. The place was still strewn with the same amount of junk.**

" **I can't help but wonder what the Doctor is doing right now. Travelling in time and getting himself in trouble with the Daleks, I bet." Ian put in. **

**Barbara snorted, " Please. You know as well as I do the Doctor **_**can't**_** keep out of trouble. It's Susan I miss. Out of the 2 of them she was the most human and down to Earth. I miss her and hope she's happy."**

" **Me too." Ian replied. Deep down both of them were worried, Susan had been a pupil of theirs. But travelling with the 2 mysterious aliens from a distant planet, the roles had been reversed. Susan had taken on the teacher role and provided a buffer for the Doctor and the 2 teachers.**

**They also couldn't help but wonder about the circumstances of Susan's departure, the Doctor had locked the girl out and told her to start a new life. **

**Then there was David, he seemed nice but there was a burning resentment whenever someone spoke about aliens. Ian was concerned that that resentment would later become hatred.**

**The humans of the 22****nd**** century had good reason to hate aliens after the Dalek invasion and the enforced enslavement of countless humans, forcing them to toil the mines and turn Earth into a giant spaceship.**

**The 2 teachers looked at the spot the TARDIS had stood that night.**

**After a moment, after remembering the adventures with the Doctor. They turned away and were about to leave for another year. **

**Then, they turned around, hearing a familiar noise. **

" **Barbara…?" Ian couldn't put what he wanted to say into words.**

" **Ian, " She was sure. It couldn't be. Could it ?**

" **The TARDIS." They said together. **

**The noise stopped and as they looked around for the familiar blue box form of the police box, they noticed a massive, chipped and battered old wooden wardrobe. **

" **Ian, " Barbara said quietly, " do you remember when we were travelling and Susan said that the TARDIS can change its shape ?"**

" **Yes," he said quietly. "**

" **This must be the TARDIS. Maybe the Doctor has fixed the mechanism responsible for the change…"**

**She stopped because the next moment, the door of the wardrobe opened and a woman stepped out. She was around Ian's height with red hair and large green eyes. She was dressed in a green top with a leather jacket and black trousers and black boots. **

**She locked the door to the time machine and turned around. When she noticed them, she jumped, apparently noticing them for the first time. **

**She stared at them and Ian felt that the woman was scrutinising them. Was she one of the Doctor's people ?**

" **Ian..? Barbara ? Is that you ? You got back ? How ? My grandfather's time ship couldn't reach here without a lot of work ?"**

**Ian stood in front of Barbara, protecting her. " I don't know who you are, but what have you done with the Doctor ?"**

" **This is my TARDIS, Ian, I created it whilst my grandfather stole his."**

**The young woman was looking at him pleadingly.**

" **How do you know us ?"**

" **Its me, Susan."**

**Barbara stood in front of her husband, her face contorted in confusion. " How can you be ?"**

" **You followed me," the woman said smiling slightly as she remembered, " in the dead of night, into this very junkyard. There you both forced your way inside a dimensionally transcendental time and space machine called TARDIS - Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. We travelled back in time, after grandfather decided to take you with us in order for our presence on Earth to remain secret. In the past we encountered cavemen and we helped them recover the secret of making fire. We then travelled to the planet Skaro, the homeworld of the Daleks. We succumbed to radiation sickness and needed the drug of the Thals to be cured. How do I know all that and not know who you are ?"**

**Before they could ask her anything, she carried on. " You Barbara tried to convince the Aztecs to change to tack of their religion in order to stop their sacrifices. You failed. We left in TARDIS. You helped the resistance against the Daleks on Earth after they tried to turn the planet into a giant spaceship. After their defeat, I was left on Earth."**

**Ian and Barbara stared at the girl. " Susan…"**

****************************************************8**

" **I know how confused you are. But it is me."**

**Susan was seated in the Chesterton's home. So far, the 2 teachers were cautious, here was a woman who'd appeared in a TARDIS, yes, A TARDIS, and told them she was Susan, the young mysterious girl whom they followed home - only to discover that her home was in fact a police box that travelled in time and space.**

**Ian had learnt the hard way the headstrong reluctance to accept the various strange things they'd seen during their travels with the Doctor. **

**But even so he couldn't accept this girl was Susan. But there were so many proofs. One, She had a TARDIS. Two, she revealed the basic story in which they, the Chestertons had first started their own travels. Three, How was it she knew so much ? She had to be Susan. **

**But how ?**

**She'd changed her appearance. Which was impossible, at least to humans.**

**Barbara on the other hand accepted this new development without question. She could tell that whilst the girl didn't look like Susan, she was Susan. She had the same mannerisms and some other characteristics unique only to one person.**

" **Why did you leave David, Susan ?" Barbara asked, ignoring her husbands look. She knew he didn't accept the girls identity, and in a way she couldn't blame him. Ian's greatest problem was that he tried using Earth's physical knowledge to answer questions. There were many things that could not be explained, but she knew this girl - Susan - was telling the truth.**

**Susan's face twisted with anger and sadness. " I might as well tell you." She folded her arms over her legs and leant forward slightly.**

" **After you and grandfather left, Earth rebuilt, gradually, from the Dalek invasion. It was slow, painful work. Before the invasion mankind had started exploring the galaxy, colonising as they went. During the invasion, many of the colonies attempts to regain Earth from the iron fist of the Daleks failed. Eventually, those colonies were almost destroyed by the Daleks. But, they survived."**

**She took a sip from her tea and continued talking. " Before the invasion, there was slight talk of xenophobia. But back then humanity could beat many races. But, the Daleks were not like many races. After the invasion, there was a change. Rallies, burning of alien dolls, burning of books with peace loving aliens in them, it was madness. Then there was the destruction of an alien ship. It had come from a monastic planet, they were looking for sanctuary, for meditation. Instead, they received torture. And death."**

**Susan took a deep breath to steady herself. " It went on and on, till finally, after a long day, David came home and hugged me. He felt both my hearts beat. He took me prisoner and the torture started."**

**Susan looked at the couple. Ian's face was dark with fury and Barbara had tears in her eyes. **

" **I don't know how I was able to survive but thanks to my training as a Time lady, I was able to overcome the worst of the rape - "**

" **RAPE ? HE RAPED YOU ?" Barbara screamed.**

" **Yes." Susan started crying.**

**Ian and Barbara looked at each other and went and wrapped their arms around the girl. Over the next 3 hours she told them about her escape, ignoring Ian's cries of " YES " when they heard how David and the facility was destroyed. **

**Susan told them about the rescue of the prisoners, told them that she'd taken steps to stop other races visiting Earth of that time and told them about the warning of the empire.**

" **Earth empire ?" Ian said, his voice tinged with distaste. **

" **Is that really what'll happen to the human race - a fascistic species with a passion for conquest ?"**

**Susan nodded grimly. " Afraid so. Sorry Ian, not something to live for, not something the people living here should give to their descendents."**

**Barbara looked at Susan, taking in her many changes. " How did you…?"**

" **Change ?"**

" **Yes."**

**Susan sighed. " I better tell you. My grandfather and I come from a race called the Time lords. We mastered lesser technologies long before you humans even evolved. One of our abilities is to regenerate, it's a process where the cells are renewed and restructured. My body has the ability to do this 12 times, giving me 13 incarnations. Each incarnation is unique. This one…this one is brand new and needs a bit of testing. That's why I came back to this time and place. This is my second life."**

" **So," Ian said softly, trying to understand, " the Susan we knew…"**

" **Was my first life, yes." **

**Barbara was also trying to make sense of the explanation. " How is it you have a TARDIS Susan ?"**

**Susan smirked. " Simple. I created her."**

" **Created, you mean you Time lords create your own TARDISes ?" For Ian that made sense, the Doctor had never been any good at controlling the TARDIS. **

" **No," Susan laughed. " he stole the TARDIS, I created mine. I found that the TARDISes created by my people were limited and finite. My TARDIS is custom made for my own uses. Better power, better ranges, no leaving my fingerprints on the universe, which is why the one used by grandfather had crappy handling."**

" **What do you plan to do now ?" **Barbara asked her as she was about to leave.

The answer was simple.

" Travel. Make my mark."

THE END.

SUSAN WILL RETURN IN: **THE GRANDDAUGHTER AND THE CLONE.**


End file.
